Runaway Escapar
by love jonas ever
Summary: Que pasaria si tratando de escapar y dejar todo el dolor y sufriminto que has vivido durante 2 largos años atras, te toparas con un trio de hermanos famosos al cual ni siquiera conoces? Mucho drama y romance.-No conozco a los Jobros! PRONTO CAP 4 xD
1. Intro

**Runaway/Escapar**

**Intro:**

Aquí les dejo una pequeña introducción de mi nueva historia!! Espero que les guste.

La protagonista de la historia es una chica de 15 años, llamada Megan, la cual ha sufrido mucho en los últimos 2 años, luego de que sus padres murieran en un trágico accidente de avión, quedando a cargo de su única familiar cercana, su tía Rose. Después de haber sufrido todo tipo de abuso físico y hasta intento de violación por parte de el esposo de su tía, Megan decide escaparse de la casa, en busca de una vida nueva, libre de tantos abusos y dolor.

Pero que pasaría si en este intento de escapar y dejar su vida atrás, se topara con el famoso trío de hermanos que tiene locas a todas las chicas del mundo: los Jonas Brothers?? Y lo mejor, que ella no sabe que ellos son famosos, que nunca los ha escuchado en toda su vida…

Una historia llena de drama y sobre todo romance, cuando 2 de los Jonas se enamoren de ella…

Que pasara??

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

**A/N:**El primer capitulo de la historia lo publico la otra semana, ya que ahora me tengo que turnar entre esta y Australia!!

Voy a tratar de publicar un capitulo nuevo de cada una todos los fines de semana.

Dejen sus comentarios y por fa dejen sus ideas para la historia y que piensan hasta ahorita de ella!


	2. Capitulo 1: Correr lejos

**A/N:** Hola!! Sorry por la larga espera pero aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de la historia.

Espero que les guste…

**Capitulo 1: Correr lejos…**

Me encontraba corriendo, corriendo lejos del dolor, de la tristeza, tratando de dejar atrás lo que era mi vida. Sin saber donde estaba y hacia adonde iba seguía corriendo.

Luego de haber tomado un avión y llegar a un país totalmente desconocido, corría, no se si era porque quería encontrar un lugar para quedarme antes de que anocheciera o si quería alejarme mas de tanto dolor.

Unos segundos después me detuve, ya no tenia las fuerzas para seguir corriendo y caí de rodillas sobre el suelo…

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

"Cuanto falta para llegar??" –Pregunto Joe un poco desesperado.

"Unos cuantos minutos… Porque, parece que necesitas llegar??" –Dijo Nick mientras viraba hacia la ventana.

"Si, ya me canso este viaje… Ush" –Dijo Joe.

Nick no le tomo mucha importancia a la respuesta de Joe y siguió mirando por la ventana, estaba muy emocionado ya que iba a ser su primer concierto en Europa!!

De pronto Nick vio a una chica en el suelo en lo que parecía un parque, parecía que se había desmayado o algo así.

"Detengan el bus!!" –Grito Nick

El conductor freno tan fuerte que Joe se callo de donde estaba sentado. Nick abrió la puerta del bus y rápidamente corrió hacia la chica desconocida. Joe y Kevin sin entender que pasaba salieron corriendo detrás de el.

Nick al llegar a la chica, lo primero que hizo fue tomarle el pulso para saber si estaba con vida.

"Esta viva??" –Pregunto Kevin un poco asustado.

"Si… tiene un pulso normal, seguro solo se desmayo…" –Respondió Nick.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, Nick empezó a levantar a la chica, con la ayuda de Joe lograron llevarla hasta el bus.

Joe la acostó cuidadosamente en un sillón que se encontraba en la "sala" del bus. Los tres se volvieron a ver pensando en que iban a hacer ahora.

"Y ahora que?? Llamamos a una ambulancia o algo así??" –Dijo Kevin.

"No, es mejor si esperamos a que reaccione, Nick, busca alcohol!!" –Dijo Joe mientras Nick corría hacia el baño en busca de alcohol.

Nick regreso mas rápido que nunca con alcohol en mano. Joe agarro la botella y lo acerco a la nariz de la chica desconocida.

Luego de cómo 3 intentos la chica comenzó a moverse, los 3 se alejaron un poco esperando la reacción de la chica.

Megan empezó a abrir los ojos y obviamente se asusto al ver 3 extraños chicos a su alrededor.

"Don… donde estoy??" –pregunto mientras se sentaba.

"En nuestro bus… Somos los…" –Joe estaba a punto de introducirse cuando Nick le golpeo el brazo y lo interrumpió.

"Soy Nick, ellos son mis hermanos Kevin y Joe…" –Dijo Nick.

"Mmmm… Yo soy Megan, mucho gusto y creo que gracias…" –Dijo Megan un poco tímida.

"De nada…" –Dijo Joe mientras pensaba en algo que le pudiera preguntar.

"Mmmm en donde estamos??" –Pregunto Megan mientras trataba de levantarse, pero sus piernas y rodillas le dolían demasiado.

"Pues en Alemania… Tu no pareces ser de aquí, tienes acento americano…" –Dijo Joe.

Megan no sabia que contestar. No quería que ellos descubrieran toda su historia además de que apenas los esta conociendo.

"No… Vivo en Estados Unidos pero vine a visitar a mi tía…. Lo que pasa es q no conozco y me perdí" –Buena mentira…

"Ahh así que vives es USA, igual que nosotros!!" –Dijo Joe con una gran sonrisa.

Nick pensaba varias cosas… Uno, como es que se veía tan lastimada, dos, como llego hasta aquí y porque esta perdida, tres, porque no los reconoce si vive en USA.

Nick quería una respuesta a todas sus preguntas, había algo en esta chica que le llamaba la atención, no solo era por su belleza, había algo mas que el estaba dispuesto a averiguar.

"Bueno creo que es mejor si la dejamos descansar…" –Dijo Kevin

"Si… Te pues quedar con nosotros hasta que te sientas mejor, vamos camino a un hotel así que tal vez ahí te puedan ayudar a encontrar la casa de tu tía…" –Termino Kevin, Nick y Joe lo volvieron a ver a la misma vez con cara de ¿?.

"Gracias… Se los agradezco mucho." –Dijo Megan un poco roja pero tranquila de que tenía un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Los 3 hermanos se retiraron al cuarto de atrás para charlar de lo sucedido.

"Oigan… Estoy confundido" –Dijo Nick mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Es linda…" –Dijo Joe, Kevin le pego en la cabeza.

"Que? En realidad se ve un poco lastimada, como si hubiera tenido un accidente o si alguien le hubiera pegado, nose…"

"Si tienes razón… Ese cuento de la tía no me lo creo, además dijo que era de USA…" –Dijo Nick mientras le daba vueltas a la situación para tratar de entender.

"Bueno, igual no puede quedarse con nosotros… Estamos a la mitad de un tour, además no creo que nuestros padres estén de acuerdo." –Dijo Kevin.

"Pero y si Nick esta en lo cierto y lo de la tía es mentira… Y si no tiene donde quedarse??" –Dijo Joe.

"Nose, tendríamos que hablar con mamá y papá…." –Dijo Kevin.

"Pienso que lo primero que hay que hacer es averiguar la verdad…" –Dijo Nick, ahora mas interesado en la chica sospecho que al principio.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Empecé a pensar que haría después de que estos chicos me dejaran en el hotel…

Mi vida iba a ser mucho más difícil en un país totalmente desconocido… Ni siquiera se porque decidí venir a Alemania, fue el primer vuelo que vi, solo quería alegarme lo mas pronto posible de… Si, mejor ni recordarlo.

**A/N: Sorry que dure tanto en subir este capitulo, además de que esta súper pequeño, es que estaba es exámenes de la u y no tenia tiempo para escribir, pero ahora si y el capitulo 2 esta súper interesante, lo subo el miércoles para que estén atentas.**

**Con respecto a Australia igual, estoy trabajando en el nuevo capitulo y la historia va a dar un giro inesperado!! Puede que lo suba mañana o el lunes así que estén checando!!**

**Gracias por esperar y espero que les guste y dejen sus comments!!**


	3. Capitulo 2: Jonas Brothers?

**A/N: **Hello chiks!!  
De verdad mil sorrys por subir el capitulo tan tarde!! Esque de verdad he tenido mil cosas que hacer y la u y el trabajo... Pero ahi poco a poco iba escribiendo. Lo mismo con Australia!! Les prometo que el capitulo lo subo mañana, ya esta casi terminado.

De verdad voy a tratar lo mas que pueda de publicar un capitulo x semana de las dos historias.

Espero que les guste este capitulo y no se les olviden dejar Reviews!! bueno comentarios jaja. Y de nuevo gracias por la espera.

**Capitulo 2: Los Jonas Brothers??**

Me desperté y vi que estaba en una habitación, nada parecido al bus en el que estaba. Mire a mi alrededor pero la habitación estaba completamente vacía.

Me levante y camine hacia el baño, decidí tomar una ducha antes de que ellos volvieran ya que tal vez esa seria la ultima vez que estuviera en un hotel y que los vería.

Encendí la llave y puse el agua tibia, inevitable fue que mientras me bañaba, millones de pensamientos flotaran en mi cabeza, imágenes que no quería recordar pero seguían presentes en mi memoria. Quería dejar todo mí pasado atrás y empezar una nueva vida, pero cada día me daba cuenta de que iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

"Megan…" –Entro Nick a la habitación y al ver que la chica no estaba la llamo por su nombre.

"Estoy en la ducha… Salgo en unos segundos" –Contesto Megan desde el baño.

Nick y sus hermanos hablaron con sus padres esa misma mañana y les contaron todo lo sucedido. Los papas estaban un poco preocupados y desconcertados pero al final todos decidieron que tal vez seria buena idea que la chica se quedara con ellos hasta que el Tour en UK terminara y fuera momento de regresar a USA. Los 3 estuvieron de acuerdo pero Nick secretamente estaba más que de acuerdo, feliz.

Rápidamente Megan se puso una blusa y un short que saco de su bolso y salió del baño.

"Hey…" –Dijo Nick un poco nervioso

"Hola… mmm gracias por todas las atenciones y por dejar que pasara la noche con ustedes" –Dijo Megan mientras soltaba la toalla que rodeaba su cabello.

Nick se quedo sin decir nada, solo la miro mientras su largo y mojado cabello se desenrollaba.

"hmm?"

"O si… No te preocupes, mas bien de eso venia a hablarte, pero si quieres te sientas." –Dijo Nick mientras se sentaba en la orilla de una de las camas.

Megan se sentó en la cama opuesta a la de Nick.

"Mira… Mis hermanos y yo hablamos con nuestros padres esta mañana y ellos están de acuerdo en que te quedes con nosotros en lo que resta del tour aquí en UK… Claro! Solo si tu quieres y estas de acuerdo…" –Dijo Nick.

Megan comenzó a pensar sobre la grandísima oferta que Nick le acaba de dar. Obviamente para ella seria genial ya que aquí no tiene ningún lugar donde quedarse, así podría pensar en que es lo que va a ser cuando ellos se vayan.

"Hmm la verdad me da vergüenza…" –Dijo Megan un poco sonrojada.

"Oye, no tienes por que estarlo… te aseguro que te vas a divertir si te quedas con nosotros." –Dijo Nick mientras sonreía.

"Esta bien…" –Dijo Megan mientras se reía.

"Jaja me parece, si quieres puedes bajar y acompañarnos a desayunar!!" –Le ofreció Nick.

"Claro, la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre" –Ambos se rieron.

Nick y Megan bajaron y se sentaron en la mesa en donde ya estaban Joe y Kevin esperándolos.

"Al fin!! Muero de hambre" –Grito Joe

"Y entonces que??" –Le susurro Kevin a Nick al oído.

Nick solo contesto un si con su cabeza mientras leía el menú.

Luego de que cada uno pidió, el mesero trajo uno a uno la comida, en el transcurso del desayuno hubo una larga e interesante conversación.

"Bueno… creo que seria buena idea si nos presentamos formalmente!! Como ya sabes yo me llamo Joseph Jonas, pero prefiero que me llames Joe o Dj Danger!!" –Dijo Joe provocando que todos se rieran.

"Yo soy Kevin, soy el mayor!" –Dijo Kevin

"El mayor? Eso quiere decir que son hermanos?" –Pregunto Megan.

"Claro! Somos los Jonas Brothers!!" –Exclamo Joe.

"Jonas Brothers??" –Megan no tenia ni la menor idea a lo que se refería Joe.

"No sabes quienes somos??" –Pregunto Nick asombrado

"En realidad no…" –Contesto Megan.

Nick no comprendía como una chica de edad parecida a ellos no sabia quienes eran, mucho menos al saber que ella vive o vivía en USA.

"Increíble! Primera chica que conozco que no sepa quienes somos… Pero somos los Jonas Brothers y tenemos una banda." –Joe trato de explicarle.

"En serio? Pues la verdad no lo sabia, es que no acostumbro a ver tele ni escuchar música." –Contesto Megan.

"Eso lo explica todo" –Dijo Kevin.

"Bueno y por ultimo yo soy Nick, el menor. Espero que disfrutes tu estancia con nosotros en las próximas 4 semanas!!" –Hablo Nick, Megan sintió algo raro mientras veía a Nick hablar, fue un sentimiento inexplicable.

"Jaja si… Creo que va ser genial tener una chica con nosotros en el bus…" –Dijo Kevin

"Si!! Y esta noche podrás presenciar tu primer concierto de los Jonas Brothers!!" –Exclamo Joe.

"No puedo esperar… De verdad no tengo como agradecerles todo lo que están haciendo por mi…" –Dijo Megan un poco roja.

"Jaja tranquila, nosotros lo hacemos con mucho gusto…" –Dijo Kevin mientras se levantaba de la mesa. "Creo que ya es hora que nos vayamos"

Los 4 subieron a recoger sus cosas de la habitación. Luego de eso se dirigieron directamente al bus ya que dentro de unas 6 horas los Jonas tenían un concierto en una ciudad cercana en Alemania.

Durante todo el viaje los Jonas le contaron a Megan varias anécdotas sobre concierto, fans y otros.

Ya las afueras del lugar estaba rodeado de millones de chicas desesperadas por ver a los Jonas Brothers en acción. Megan no podía creer que los chicos fueran tan famosos y perseguidos por las chicas.

Ya cuando llegaron al lugar del concierto, los Jonas empezaron a prepararse para su gran presentación e hicieron un pequeño soundcheck.

"1, 2, 3…" –Decía Joe por el micrófono.

"Podríamos cantar "Take a Breath" –Ofreció Nick.

"Como sea… 1,2,3…"

Megan se sentó en la parte de la audiencia mientras los escuchaba cantar. Jamás pensó que fueran tan buenos, algo en la canción la hizo varias memorias desagradables las cuales hubiera preferido nunca recordar.

Sintió que sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar en lágrimas así que decidió salir del lugar.

Joe se dio cuenta y al terminar la canción decidió ir a buscarla.

"Oigan ya vuelvo!!" –Grito Joe mientras bajaba del escenario.

"A donde vas, solo tenemos 30 minutos de descanso…" –Le grito Nick pero Joe no le contesto.

El primer lugar que se le ocurrió a Joe buscar fue en los baños, como no había nadie en el edificio decidió entrar al baño de mujeres.

Al entrar, Joe escucho a alguien que lloraba.

"Megan?" –La llamo con una voz suave. Megan al escuchar su voz se levanto y seco sus lágrimas y salió del baño en el que se encontraba.

"Que haces aquí?"

"Nose, cuando te vi salir así del auditorio pensé que tal vez algo estaba mal… Estas bien?" –Pregunto Joe mientras le secaba una lágrima de su mejilla.

"Si… eso creo" –Megan siente un miedo inmenso de hablar sobre su pasado. Nunca ha hablado con nadie sobre eso.

"Estas segura? Tranquila… puedes confiar en mi!" –Le dijo Joe mientras estiraba su mano para salir del baño.

"Lo que pasa es que es una larga historia, y tu tienes un concierto…"

"Tienes razón… Me prometes que hablaras conmigo luego??" –Dijo Joe con una cara súper tierna.

"Si… Lo prometo."

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJJBJBJBJBJBJBBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

40 minutos después…

"En donde estabas que tardaste tanto??" –Le pregunto Nick a Joe mientras se terminaban de preparar para el show.

"Hablando con Megan…" –Respondió Joe.

"A si? Sobre que…" –Pregunto Nick sumamente interesado con el tema.

"Hey!! Ya es hora!! Lo discuten después…" –Dijo Kevin mientras caminaba hacia el escenario, Joe y Nick lo siguieron.

Megan se encontraba en la parte de la audiencia y estaba súper emocionada de ver el concierto. Miraba a su alrededor y las chicas gritaban y saltaban como locas. Todavía no podía creer que nunca en la vida los hubiera escuchado.

Los chicos salieron al escenario y el lugar estallo en gritos, Megan no sabia que hacer así que solo sonrió.

Poco a poco a Megan se le fue contagiando toda la energía y de un pronto a otro se vio brincando y gritando como loca. Nick la volvió a ver y una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Ya casi al final del concierto Nick empezó a tocar las notas en el piano. Era el turno de "A Little Bit Longer", luego de su pequeño discurso el cual le saco lágrimas a algunas Nick empezó a cantar la canción.

"I got the news today  
But they said i had to stay  
A little bit longer and I'd be fine

When I thought it'd all be done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer and I'd be fine

But you don't know what you got till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And every time you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know, no, no

You don't even know…"

Luego de que Megan escucho el primer verso de la canción sintió algo dentro de ella, de Nuevo ese sentimiento inexplicable que la hace recordar esas situaciones llenas de dolor y sufrimiento que tanto paso. Pero esta vez no había donde huir, las lagrimas corrían por su rostro sin detenerse. El recuerdo de sus padres aparece en escena, ese fue el detonante principal.

Nick voltio a ver del lado de Megan y quedo totalmente confundido cuando la vio llorar, sufrimiento y dolor era lo que el podía ver en sus ojos y Nick estaba dispuesto a averiguar porque.

**A/N: Dejen muxos comments!!**


	4. Capitulo 3: No mas dolor Lo prometo

**A/N: Hola chiks! Deben estar enojadas conmigo. Perdonenme por la tardanza esque ultimamente no habia tenido tiempo para escribir por los examenes de la u... Pero ya volvi jaja y aqui les traigo el capitulo 3 de la historia! Espero que les guste y lo disfruten. No se les olvide dejar sus comentarios y opiniones. **

**PD: No me he olvidado de Australia, muy pronto van a poder leer nuevos capitulos.**

**Capitulo 3: No mas dolor… Lo prometo.**

Luego del concierto Nick, Joe y Kevin se dirigieron a la habitación de descanso para prepararse para _el meet and great._

"No han visto a Megan??" –Le pregunto Nick a sus hermanos mientras buscaba una botella de agua.

"No, me imagino que esta en el bus…" –Contesto Kevin.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Megan estaba en el bus, sola, pensando en todas las cosas que ha tenido que pasar a su corta edad. Pero la pregunta era porque? Porque yo? Que hice mal?

No lograba entender porque la vida es tan injusta.

Ya no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que iba a hacer cuando los Jonas Brothers regresaran a Estados, quedaría totalmente sola.

"Megan??" –Entro Nick al bus.

Megan se levanto y se dirigió a la parte del frente del bus. "Si??" –Contesto

"Crees que podemos hablar??" –Le pregunto Nick mientras se sentaba en una mesa cerca de la refrigeradora.

"Si, claro" –Megan se sentó a la par de el.

"Mira, se que va a sonar raro y apenas te conozco, pero siento que nos estas escondiendo algo… No se que pueda ser pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi y ser totalmente sincera."

Megan empezó a sentirse un poco incomoda, no sabia si contarle a Nick toda la verdad, o si seguir con su mentira.

Pero algo dentro le decía que dijera la verdad, no estaba segura porque pero Megan creía que podía confiar totalmente no solo en Nick sino que también en Joe y Kevin.

"Esta bien… No estoy totalmente segura pero creo que estoy tomando la decisión correcta" –Dijo Megan un poco nerviosa.

"Tranquila, puedes confiar en mi…" –Dijo Nick.

"Si… A pesar de que tengo 2 días de conocerlos se que puedo confiar en ti y tus hermanos y es mejor si les digo la verdad a los 3, no es justo que les este mintiendo."

Ahora Nick estaba confirmando sus sospechas de que algo andaba mal con Megan, y ahora más que nunca quería saber de que se trataba.

En ese preciso momento Joe y Kevin venían entrando al bus.

"Hey Meg!! Bueno, te puedo decir Meg??" –Entro Joe con un paño en la cabeza.

"Jaja, claro Joe…" –Sonrió Megan.

"Tenemos una reunión Jonas!!" –Exclamo Nick.

Joe y Kevin se volvieron a ver sin entender el motivo de la reunión. Kevin saco unos red bulls para todos y se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina.

Megan estaba tan nerviosa que hasta las manos le sudaban, no sabia si la reacción de los chicos iba a ser buena o mala.

"Bueno… La reunión es para confesarles algo" –Dijo Megan cada vez mas nerviosa.

"Ok sea lo que sea te escuchamos…" –Contesto Joe mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

"Bueno… Voy a empezar con decirles que mis padres murieron hace unos anos en un accidente aéreo y luego de eso quede al cuidado de la única tía cercana que tenia en esos momentos…" –Megan tomo un gran suspiro mientras les contaba toda la verdad a los Jonas Brothers.

Luego de confesarles las barbaridades que el esposo de su tía le hacia y hasta el intento de violación los chicos quedaron sin palabras, no podían creer que Megan hubiera pasado por todo eso.

"Así fue como tome la decisión de escapar, y me vine en el primer vuelo que estaba disponible y así fue como llegue aquí…" –Dijo Megan, sintiéndose un poco aliviada de haberles dicho toda la verdad, ahora solo queda esperar y ver su reacción.

"Es… es… Ni siquiera se que decir, siento que te haya pasado todo eso Meg…" –Le dijo Joe mientras se levantaba a abrazarla.

"Increíble! Pero porque no nos dijiste eso desde el principio??" –Pregunto Kevin.

"Porque no pensé que la situación se iba a tornar de esta manera, además me daba miedo…" –Dijo Megan sintiéndose un poco nerviosa.

"Miedo? No tienes por que! De verdad siento mucho que te haya pasado todo eso, y ese bastardo… Pero tranquila, te puedes quedar con nosotros el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que decidas que hacer. –Dijo Nick sintiendo un poco de rabia por el esposo de la tía de Megan, no podía creer que una chica tan linda y dulce haya tenido que pasar por todo eso.

"Gracias chicos, de verdad no se como agradecerles todo lo que están haciendo por mi! Son súper, y gracias por haberme escuchado y entendido…" –Megan no lo podo controlar y pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

"Oye! Tranquila, vas a ver que todo va a estar bien, nosotros te vamos a cuidar" –Dijo Joe mientras la volvía a abrazar. Esta vez Megan se sentía segura al lado de ellos.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

La noche era fría y ventosa, faltaban pocas horas para llegar al hotel en la próxima ciudad del concierto, Megan se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de debajo de Joe y al lado de Nick. Megan daba vueltas y sudaba dentro de su cama…

**Megan POV**

"Caminaba por un pasillo con paredes blancas, estaba totalmente vacío y sin ningún ruido, habías puertas con números en las paredes de los pasillos. De repente escuche una voz…

"Megan… Megan…" Susurraba la voz con un tono suave.

Había una puerta con el numero 16, a cuanto mas me acercaba mas fuerte se podía escuchar la voz, me detuve al frente de la puerta y la voz dejo de llamarme, pero estaba segura de que la voz venia de esta habitación así que decidí entrar…

Cuando entre había una persona, viendo hacia al otro lado de la habitación, era un hombre alto, robusto de pelo negro, empecé a pensar en donde había visto a ese hombre.

De pronto el hombre comenzó a girar hacia mi suavemente, yo di 2 pasos hacia atrás y choque con la puerta, quería correr lejos pero sentía que mis pies estaban pegados al piso, el hombre giraba y giraba hasta que BUM!!

Salto al frente mío, era el esposo de mi tía! Comencé a gritar pero era imposible, no me podía mover. El puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y empezó a apretar fuerte, el aire comenzaba a agotarse, yo no sabía hacer así que empecé a gritar, a gritar por ayuda.

"Nick! Nick! Auxilio… Nick! Nick!"

"Meg?? Meg despierta…" –Dijo Nick mientras trataba de despertarla. Meg abrió los ojos y pego un brinco del susto.

"No! No! Aléjate de mi…" –Megan se levanto de la cama y se alejo de Nick, su ropa estaba mojada del sudor y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"Megan todo esta bien, soy Nick…" –Nick trato de calmarla y le estira la mano.

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…" –Repetía Megan mientras agarraba la mano de Nick.

Nick la jalo hacia el y la abrazo lo mas dulce que pudo.

"Tranquila, todo esta bien, yo estoy aquí, nada ni nadie te puede hacer daño…" –Le susurraba Nick al oído.

"Es que, es que fue tan real…. No quiero, no quiero…" –Gritaba Megan mientras millones de lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

"Pero ya todo esta bien…" –Nick sostuvo su mano y la llevo a la sala, se dirigió a la cocina y le trajo un refresco. Megan se sentó en un sillón largo mientras Nick se sentaba a su lado.

"Que fue lo que paso??" –Pregunto Nick.

"Sinceramente no quiero hablar de ello…" –Dijo Megan mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

"Esta bien no te preocupes, ya te sientes mejor??" –Pregunto Nick aun un poco preocupado.

"Si… Gracias"

"De nada… Necesitas algo mas??" –Pregunto Nick mientras se levantaba del sillón.

"No, esta bien" –Contesto Megan un poco insegura.

Dicho eso Nick empezó a caminar de vuelta a su cama pero Megan lo detuvo.

"Nick!!" –Megan lo llamo.

"Si"

"Podrías quedarte conmigo por esta noche??" –Megan no estaba segura pero no quería quedarse sola o volver a tener el mismo sueño, así que pensó que seria buena idea si Nick se quedaba con ella.

Nick se dirigió a traer unas cuantas cobijas y se sentó al lado de Megan. "Claro que si" –Le contesto.

Megan agarro una de las sabanas y se cobijo, Nick hizo lo mismo, de repente Nick sintió la cabeza de Megan sobre su hombro, estaba totalmente dormida. Nick acomodo las cobijas y puso sus brazos alrededor de Megan. Se sentía tan cómodo. Mientras se preguntaba que fue lo que habría soñado Megan para que se despertara de esa manera y además gritara su nombre.

Nick se dio cuenta que un sentimiento que hace mucho no sentía estaba empezando a crecer secretamente dentro de él. Será amor??

**Espero que les haya gustado y de verdad sorry por durar tanto en subir este capitulo! Ya estoy de vacaciones y les prometo subir un nuevo capitulo muy pronto! Lo mismo con Australia. Dejen commentarios! **


	5. Nota de Autor

Hola!

Quiero pedirles disculpas por todo este tiempo que a pasado sin que yo actualize las historias.

Sinceramente no he tenido el suficiente tiempo y pensaba en no seguir con las historias, pero a petición de algunas voy a retomarlas y les prometo que el fin de semana van a poder leer un nuevo capitulo de cada una de mis historias: Australia y Escapar!!

Gracias a todas las que dejan sus reviews de verdad y de nuevo les pido disculpas por el largo tiempo que he pasado sin subir un nuevo capitulo!


End file.
